


and baby makes three

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, F/M, Pregnancy, actually just 1 baby but there was no singular tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius and Sinara expect their first child. // sort of sequel to 'heir to the throne' but can be read alone





	and baby makes three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinsonsWereHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/gifts).



> *arrives weeks and weeks late with a fic inspired by a convo in the comments*  
> whoops?

“So are you going to actually look at that or not?”Sinara teased.

The little test device was still in Kasius’ pocket, where he had stuck it the second he’d drawn enough blood. It only took about twenty seconds to come up with a result. Kasius, however, had insisted to first get her a bandaid for the miniscule needle prick in the crook of her arm, and then had proceeded to fuss some more.

“Of course I’ll look,”Kasius said. He made no move to do so.“Are you sure your arm’s feeling alright? I haven’t needed to take blood in a very long time.”

Sinara smiled at his silliness. As if she’d even actually felt the needle.

“Perfectly fine.” She rolled her eyes as she took his hand.“Check already. I’m excited too, you know.”

She hadn’t gone to the court physician because this was, as long as they could keep it that way, no one’s business but their own. But now she was getting a little impatient.

“I know,”he said, brushing a kiss onto her cheek before finally taking the testing device out of his pocket. Then he sighed deeply and held it out to her.“I can’t make myself look. You do it.”

“It’s a pregnancy test, Kas, not a bomb,”she replied but she accepted the device anyway.

She stared at it for a few seconds, a broad smile spreading across her face as she looked back at her husband.

He returned her smile, eyes gleaming.“So we’re having a baby?”

“We’re having a baby,”she confirmed and flung her arms around his neck.

Kasius laughed, spinning her around and around, then setting her down rather abruptly yet oddly cautiously.“Apologies, my love, I got a little carried away.”

“What are you on about?”she asked.

He blushed and muttered something under his breath about not wanting to hurt the baby.

“Hurt the baby by picking me up?” Sinara didn’t bother to bite back her chuckles.“Two doctorates and yet you think you can shake our baby loose?”

“Well, it sounds ridiculous when you say it like that,”he admitted, pulling her back into his arms for a kiss. His smile was radiant when they broke apart.“We’re going to be parents, darling, can you believe it?”

“Not quite,”she returned, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his shoulder.“But I’m delighted anyway, husband.”

Of all the things he’d been to her through the years, her husband was by far her favourite so far. She couldn’t wait to add ‘father of her child’ to that list officially.

* * *

Kasius held up his current project for Sinara to inspect.“What do you think?”

She looked over at his knitting and smiled. He was definitely getting better at it; not to mention that she was endeared with him even taking up knitting in the first place. It was a tradition on Nux - though in truth mainly born out of necessity - for everyone close to a baby to make them something.

Sinara had mentioned it offhandedly and the very next day Kasius had made his very first disastrous attempt at socks.

“I like the purple,”she said, and then at his expectant look,“But isn’t it a little small for a blanket?”

“It’s a poncho,”Kasius said, eyeing his work uncertainly.

“Ah, that explains the hole in the middle.”

Kasius grinned.“It does indeed. How’s the mobile coming along?”

“Almost done,”Sinara said. She set aside the whittle and leaned over to hand him the animal she was working on.“I just need a lomarian now.”

“It’s perfect,”he said, crossing over to her to return the wooden figure to the pile of finished ones.“Just like you.”

“Even though I’ll be as big as a planet soon?”she said, one hand settling on her slightly rounded belly.

Kasius placed his hand next to hers, smiling that smile reserved just for her, the one she could never get enough of.“You could never be anything other than perfect, my love.”

* * *

Sinara was half dozing off, half listening to Kasius talking to her belly. Or, well, to their baby. She wasn’t entirely sure she believed the baby could actually hear them but she had to admit the little one seemed to react to Kasius’ voice.

“Tell your kid to hurry up,”she said.“We’re almost a week past the due date and I’d like to actually be able to tie my own shoes again.”

Kasius chuckled and stroked her belly.“Did you hear that, sweetling? Mama’s impatient. So am I, to tell you the truth. We really want to meet you.”

“Before your papa goes on yet another shopping spree and there’s no more room for you in the nursery,”Sinara added.

Kasius moved up the bed to lay down beside her, his hand still on her belly.“I will do my very best not to get anything else until the baby’s here.”

“So you keep saying.” Sinara shifted as close to him as her stomach would allow and kissed him.“I’ll believe it once you make it two days.”

“You just know me too well,”Kasius said, and then added in a stage whisper to her belly,“Please hurry up, your mama won’t let me go shopping.”

* * *

The doctor laid the baby on her chest and for a moment, nothing else existed.

He was smaller than she had expected, and at the same time somehow heavier, squirming a little as she gently rubbed his back. His eyes were closed but she was sure they’d be the same shade of blue as Kasius’, everything else about the little face already rang of his father.

“He’s so tiny,”Sinara whispered, dragging her gaze away from her son to look at her husband.

Kasius nodded, tears in his eyes and a bright smile on his lips.“He’s so beautiful, my love. He’s so small and perfect and beautiful.”

He wrapped an arm around Sinara, resting his head against hers as they looked down at the little one together.

They rearranged his blanket to count his fingers and toes, in awe of every little movement, of the way his tiny fist curled into Sinara’s hair. When he finally blinked up at them, his eyes indeed were a startling blue.

“So are we going with Kaznaq?”Sinara asked eventually.

Kasius nodded, leaning down and brushing a kiss across their son’s forehead.“Welcome to the world, Kazzie.”

* * *

Eight weeks to the day after Kaznaq’s birth, they had to officially introduce him to the nobles of court, as was custom.

Sinara wasn’t looking forward to the event at all but her little one at least gave her a better excuse than she’d ever had to call it a night early.

“Midnight blue or black?”Kasius asked, dangling two onesies over the baby in his crib.

Sinara snorted and rolled her eyes.“I’m reasonably sure he doesn’t have a preference.”

“It’s never too soon to develop a sense of style, my love,”Kasius returned, still holding the clothes out to their son, who gurgled happily.“How about we match? Hm, Kazzie, would that work for you?”

“Ah,”Kaznaq said, waving his chubby arms about and grabbing onto the black garment, the plainer of the two.

“I see, if you insist,”Kasius said very earnestly, setting the midnight blue option aside and lifting Kaznaq out of the crib. He stopped to kiss Sinara’s cheek on the way to the changing table.“Our son takes after you in the fashion department, it seems.”

“Try not to cry about it,”Sinara teased.

Kasius scoffed.“He might still grow out of it. Even if I’ve lost all hope you’ll find your appreciation for patterns, my love.”

* * *

They sat by the lake, Kaznaq toddling back and forth between them on their picnic blanket, Sinara and Kasius taking it in turns to hold his hands to keep him upright.

“He’s growing like a weed,”Sinara said fondly.

“He is.” Kasius steadied the boy as he climbed into his lap and then tried to scale his father further.“I do hope he has your coordination, my love. The amount of trees I fell out of as a child is rather ridiculous, and he seems to enjoy climbing.”

Kaznaq babbled his agreement and then attempted to slide down Kasius’ back face-first, letting out a displeased shriek when he wasn’t allowed to plummet into a skull fracture but instead placed back onto the blanket.

“Sorry, son, no braining yourself today,”Sinara said with a wry smile.

Kasius grinned too, quickly finding something to distract Kaznaq from a renewed climbing attempt. He let a nearby beetle crawl onto his finger, holding it out to the boy.“Look, Kazzie. It’s a golden-shelled thr- oh dear.”

Kaznaq had surged forward and clamped his mouth around his father’s finger, pulling back to reveal a distinct lack of beetle.

“Do we need to worry?”Sinara asked, picking up Kaznaq and holding her hand in front of his mouth.“Spit it out.”

“Buh,”Kaznaq said, which she took to mean he’d swallowed the bug already.

“They’re perfectly edible,”Kasius said and playfully poked their son’s belly.“They’re also pretty rare so let’s refrain from snacking on any more of them.”

* * *

“I think he’s going to say something,”Kasius said, watching their son, who was sat amongst his toys and kept looking over to them, concentration looking adorably out of place on his scrunched up little face.

“He might be pooing,”Sinara replied helpfully. Kaznaq pulled all sorts of faces then.

Kasius rolled his eyes but chuckled anyway.“You’re about to say something, right, Kazzie? Come on, prove your papa right.”

“You just want him to say ‘papa’ first,”Sinara accused, settling down next to Kasius to watch Kaznaq, who was thoughtfully chewing on his stuffed toy’s tail.

“As if you haven’t tried everything to get a ‘mama’ out of him,”Kasius said.

She leaned against his shoulder.“Would be only fair. I’m the one who got kicked in the kidneys for months.”

“That’s true, my love.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.“But we will just have to wait and see.”

He held his arms out to Kaznaq.“Come give us a cuddle, Kazzie.”

“Ma,”Kaznaq said, dropping his toy and scrambling to his feet.

Sinara sat upright and gave Kasius a triumphant look.

“That could still turn into ‘master’s degree holder’, which would be me,”Kasius argued.“Nothing’s certain on the first syllable.”

Kaznaq climbed onto his lap, reaching out and tangling his fingers in Sinara’s hair.“Ma luv.”

“That works, too,”Sinara said, pretending she definitely wasn’t misty eyed.

“That works wonderfully,”Kasius agreed, not bothering to pretend he wasn’t misty eyed.

“Ma luv,”Kaznaq repeated, tugging on Sinara’s hair until she leaned down and scattered kisses across his face until he squealed happily. Then he snuggled into Kasius’ arms properly.

She wondered when there last had been an heir to the throne conceived out of love, and so surrounded by it it was his first word.

Perhaps never, by what she had learned of life at court.

But then she and Kasius had never been much for following rules, unspoken or otherwise.


End file.
